


Weight

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer wishes for assistance from a particular little medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead inside but who cares you came here for porn.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ratchet." First Aid stacked his last few patient records on the counter and split them up into two different bins. As per usual, Ratchet grunted at him and took the completed patient records from the young medic.

            "Night." Ratchet gave a halfhearted wave and flipped the charts open, signing off on them. He didn't look up when First Aid nodded to him and left. It was late, not anything unusual really as Ratchet always stayed overnight at the clinic.

            The door hissed close behind him and he started to walk. Both he and Ratchet lived not that far from the clinic, maybe only a few blocks walk. On nice nights like such, it was good to walk rather than drive.

            Alleyway after alleyway, he walked and whistled to himself. It wasn't until his plating prickled and he felt a sudden heat roll over his sensor net. It flashed info on his HUD, registering it as something not quite the temperature of a regular bot’s frame. Or at least a bot who was functioning properly.

            Bottles rustled in the alleyway by First Aid’s right. He looked up, his visor brightening as he tried to recalibrate his optics to see better in the dark.

            "Is someone there-" A hand shot from the dark, snagging First Aid’s wrist and yanking him into the alley. Shoved hard against the wall, a hand pressed against his faceplate as if it would stop him from crying out. "Hey!" He snapped, but a familiar EM field calmed him down. The streetlamps light barely spilt into the alley but it was enough to illuminate one side of Springer’s chiseled cheek.

            "Shh, don't scream." Springer stepped back, letting his hand fall from First Aid’s face. He gave him plenty of room, not just pulling on his own servos nervously. "I didn't mean to startle you."

            "Why are you hiding in the dark? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Pushing off the wall, First Aid moved closer to Springer but stopped when the larger mech took a step back from him. "Springer if you needed help you know you can come to the clinic anytime you want."

            "I'm fine, it's just something a little _intimate_."

            "You're on a heat cycle." He noticed Springer’s frame jump, as if stung by the words. He blinked in surprised and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

            "How do you kno-"

            "Your body temperature set off my sensors. Not to mention when I got close enough I picked up a very musky scent, which is only given off by bots your size. Though it was the heat that gave it away, my body is more sensitive to it for medical purposes." First Aid crossed his arms, scanning Springer now and pulling up a diagnostic of his frame. If what the numbers showed, Springer was already two days deep into the cycle, and he looked it. His normally gray face was a light red, coolant staining at his forehead and cheeks. He was hunched over, body which was no doubt fatigued just from the sheer pressure of having the cycle activated. The best part, and by best it was just visually silly was how Springer was standing. His legs were slightly parted, his panel flexing outward as his, no doubt engorged, spike was pressing against it. Keeping his legs aside to allow the panel space to flex, no doubt having an internal work to just keep it closed.

            "Kup insisted I take the week off to let it pass, and Impactor offered to help, but I wanted something a little more _meaningful._ "

            "So you didn't come to the clinic to ask me to help, instead you waited outside to grab me. Is it because you didn't want Ratchet to know? It's really not uncommon that we treat heat cycles. We do it all the time, it's nothing to be nervous or worried about." He was sure though that neither of those things were the real reason Springer didn't come to him directly.

            "Aid, I didn't want to go in there and ask you as a doctor to help me with this. I'm asking you as more than a doctor and as more then my friend. Aid listen, I know how this looks and I will understand if you don't want to do this. It's sudden and I should have sent a message or something but-" He paused, feeling First Aid set a small hand down on his arm.

            "I'm flattered. Can you walk? My apartment isn't that far from here. If it is too painful I can carry you in my ambulance mode."

            "Aid." Springer put his head down, taking First Aid’s little hand into his own and squeezing it. He was quiet, but nodded. "I can walk. I just might be a little slow."

            "Alright, come on then." Hooking Springer’s arm around his shoulder, First Aid stood up straight and took some of Springer’s weight. "Let's get going."

 

* * *

 

 

Springer stood quietly in the middle of First Aid’s living room. It wasn't the first time he had been there, in fact several times they had shared a drink with one another on the sofa and talked for ages.

            "Here. Drink this." First Aid came around the corner, two glasses full of energon in his hand. "I added a supplement to help with the aches."

            "Thank you." Springer took it, trying to best not to throw it back and sip it gingerly. It was sweet and left a lovely aftertaste in his mouth that has his glossa tingling. As he licked his lips, he watched First Aid slide his mask back and sip his own drink.

            He found his optics wandering the medic’s frame, pausing on his hips and those lovely legs. He must have been ogling too long as his frame became impatient and his panel snapped back. Catching it with his hand, he panicked. Lubricant flooded through his servos and he tried desperately to stop it but still it streamed down his inner thighs. He could feel his spike pressing against his palm, wanting to come out but he kept pushing on it to go back.

            "Sorry." Awkwardly setting the glass down, he moved his second hand to cover himself.

            "It's alright." Moving close and stepping in front of Springer, First Aid set his hands on top of Springer’s. Gently, he moved them aside to let Springer’s spike rise up. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep forcing it back." Spike sliding through his hands, he looked up into Springer’s foggy optics. His spike pulsed in his hand, the plating swollen and taut. When he squeezed it he heard Springer whimper, it no doubt hurt terribly in its current condition. "Sit on the sofa."

            Springer hesitated, giving the sofa a side glance. His valve clenched, fluids still streaming between his servos.

            "But I'll ruin it."

            "Don't worry about that, just sit and relax." A light push and Springer stepped back, allowing the small medic to guide him and ease him down. "Good, just like that." He watched Springer sink back into the soft cushions and part his legs to give his swollen equipment room. Spike bloated, it lolled to one side and twitched in tune with Springer’s spark pulse.

            He couldn't stop his hand from grabbing his own spike and stroking it, modesty long gone the moment his heat coding had activated days ago. He should have showed a least a little restraint but he just kept stroking, drawing out pre fluids trapped inside of his spike. He twisted his hand on every up stroke and ran his thumb over the head, smearing that thick lubricant all around. He had to stop when he felt the pressure of overload already pulling at his groin and just sit there panting.

            "Move your aft down a little so I can better see your valve." First Aid was strong but at the angle Springer was sitting it would be harder for him to pull him down himself. He smiled at the sight of Springer’s valve. Unlike Springer’s bright green modesty plate, his valve was a beautiful silver with a dull green outer node. The biolights that lined the edges glimmered gold and darkened when he ran his servo over a engorged lip. The smallest touch had Springer sucking in air through clenched denta and his hips lurching up into the touch.

            "When was the last time someone touched your valve?" Circling the rim, First Aid lazily played with the sticky lubricant which was significantly thicker than usual. "You don't have to answer that." His servo moved up through the folds, rubbing the smooth mesh. It felt good on his own servos, as his hands were naturally sensitive, the heat was a welcome feeling.

            Pulling apart the lips, First Aid vented hard. It was lovely, the way the mesh parted with lines of lubricant connecting them. The valve ring clenched and Springer released a small grunt each time it did so. His valve was slightly discolored, normal with his current condition, but not without its soreness. No doubt Springer’s equipment was sore, it looked terribly painful as it sat without attention. It wasn't surprising though that Springer was tolerating the discomfort he no doubt felt, as he was a wrecker and did have an unusually high pain tolerance. Regardless, First Aid opened his subspace and pulled out a small tin. Springer hadn't noticed at first until one of those lovely hands vanished from his valve and he looked down.

            "What are you doing?" His first thought was perhaps First Aid had a toy he was going to further tease him with but instead a small little tin came into view.

            "It's some medical grade."

            "Aid I said I didn't wan-"

            "I know what you said, and I know what you want but I have it and I am going to use it. You will feel better now shush." Springer sank further down into the sofa, head sinking under his armor a bit as he was a little taken back that First Aid had shushed him. "Besides, I think you will like it."

            Dipping two servos into the light green medical grade, First Aid coated his servos in the goo relatively well before setting the tin down by his side. He smiled up at Springer who was half pouting before putting his full focus back down on the needy valve.

            Swirling his medical grade coated servos around the valve’s rim, he pushed a single servo in and felt Springer’s aft lurch upwards and push into him. He easily took the single servos, his valve biting down on the digit and calling it forth deeper and deeper into himself.

            "Mhm~" Large hand dug into the cushions, and Springer chewed his bottom lip when First Aid pushed a second servo in and worked it back and forth. He didn't have to be delicate with Springer, as he was sturdy and could handle rough play easily. Not that he was going to as hard as he could but he did start out with a rather medium pace. Servos sliding in and out of the wet canal, First Aid pressed upwards into the walls to dab at medical grade all over and let the clenching of Springer’s valve move it around.

            Springer’s mouth started to open, harsh pants bursting free as a charge was easily built up and teetering him close to the edge. He winced when First Aid would hook his servos and harshly jab upward, striking a thick cluster of sensor nodes that had him dragging his peds across the floor.

            "Aid." He barely got out, tucking his head low and squeezing his optics shut in an attempt to divert all of his focus to not overloading. His valve fluttered, loving the feeling of the medical grade tingling inside of him. It warmed him and he could swear First Aid was even heating his own servos. Probably just to help the mesh relax and extend, not that First Aid’s spike would ever hurt him but it was a necessary precaution.

            Hands shaking, Springer grabbed his own spike again. He gave a few hard pumps, his back suddenly snapping and arching as an overload took a hold of him. Biting his bottom lip, he made a strangled grunt, spike shooting thick globs of fluid into his own palm and onto the bottom of his abdominal plating.

            Below, his valve chomped down on the medic’s servos, sucking him deeper and begging him to keep going, and he did. Kneading and massaging, First Aid didn't stop until the convulsing walls settled to a dull pulse.

            Extracting his hand,  First Aid watched thick strands of Lubricant follow the tips of his servos. He smirked, leaning forwards and planting a tender kiss on the quivering thighs. He even placed a few kisses on the long jagged knee guards, working his way back down and leaving a small kiss on Springer’s outer node. The moment his lips made contact, he felt Springer’s legs jump, as it was just that sensitive.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Hot." He watched First Aid shimmy between his legs a little more. He swallowed hard, seeing the medic’s mouth headed right for his spike head. Those lips were as soft as silk, pressing to the scalding head for a small kiss before his glossa flicked outward and gave a single lap at the lubricants. His visor brightened and the needy moan escaping the larger bot. "Aid _please._ " It was all appreciated but he was getting antsy and feeling a little too broody.

            First Aid gave the thick spike’s shaft a quick nuzzle and slid himself up Springer’s frame, laying his chest against his. He pressed his closed panel against Springer’s open valve, loving the wet smooch it left on the plating. He pressed hard into it, watching Springer’s face twist in desperation. He couldn't help it, he snagged First Aid’s hips and yanked him even harder against himself, rubbing the smaller bot as hard as he could against his open valve.

            "Frag-" Springer looked down between them, grinding the medic a little higher against his outer node. "Frag!" Fat servos dug deep into First Aid’s hip seams, yanking hard and even flexing the plating outwards.

            Hot air blast from the front of First Aid’s vents, his own groin swirling with arousal at Springer’s actions. The feeling of his wet valve all over him was revving him right up to the point that when Springer had moved him back enough he let his own spike out.

            Pressing the shaft hard against Springer’s valve, First Aid thrust-rocked his hips slowly, tilting his head and taking in Springer’s reaction. He enjoyed how Springer’s optics vanished into the back of his head for a moment before coming back and looking at him with drunken need.

            Reaching up and cupping Springer’s face, First Aid kissed him gently but with a certain bit of demand. As Springer kissed back, he felt Aid pull his hips and use a single hand to guide himself to the rim of his valve. The little medic pushed hard into the kiss, his hips sliding forwards.

            Springer’s grip on his hips tightened, his valve’s welcoming the pressure and parting ways for the spike to seat itself snugly inside.

            "Ugh-" Springer pulled back but immediately pressed his forehead to First Aid’s. "F-Frag that's good." He looked down through half lidded optics, seeing First Aid slide out and back in with ease. His hips rocked smoothly back and forth, and he kept kissing Springer’s chin, just listening to him breath until he felt that iron grip on his hips again.

            "I'm not hurting you am I?" Like he could hurt Springer. Medics were strong indeed and he could toss Springer around if he really tried but when it came to something like this he seriously doubted he could hurt him. His spike was average, and Springer’s valve was more than roomy for him. Though he was tight and squeezed him just right, he still wanted to make sure.

            "No, no it's fine. Actually-" Springer grimaced, a sharp pang of pleasure jolting up his spinal strut. "Can you go a little faster. Harder maybe?" He pulled First Aid’s hips harder against himself, encouraging the medic to not be so timid, through it was silently appreciated.

            Picking up the pace, First Aid bumped his hips harder against Springer, a loud clank starting to pick up as he went faster. Along with the faster pace came a louder grunt from the wrecker that turned into a huffed cry as First Aid’s spike pushed and pulled at the most sensitive areas of his valve.

            There was an embarrassing sponge-like noise emitting from the large valve but he didn't care. It felt all sorts of amazing and he only pulled harder on the medic for more. He really should have controlled himself more, but the ragged gasps of pleasure just kept coming one after another. His hips bucked and danced her First Aid, shaking and jerking as overload railed into him. He shouted, his spike spurting a hot line of lubricant again while his valve squeezed on First Aid.

            "Oh frag! Don't stop." Springer insisted, his overload amplifying as First Aid kept pumping him through it. "Yes! Ah! Frag just like that." Face burning a deep red, Springer snarled through clenched denta, his valve fluttering again for a second overload.

            His engines roared, and he roared with it, legs kicking out and curling. He forced himself to look down, watching First Aid frag him and the lubricant fly from his valve every time he pulled out. He had never seen himself this wet before, and it sure did feel delightful. Just the way First Aid was angling himself, he was rubbing all these sensor node that normally remained dormant. Each new node that was engaged sent spots across Springer’s vision, frizzing his visual feed and making him curse. His ventilations came in short huffs, optics squeezing shut as he heard First Aid whining into his neck. His thrusts became sloppy even though he tried to keep the rhythm up, but the moment he himself overloaded his hips slowed. He hiccupped, spike swelling inside Springer’s valve and pumping in his on transfluid. It shot to the back of his valve, coating his ceiling node and sending a sudden jolt of bliss through Springer’s frame as part of his heat was relieved.

             Though it wasn't enough, First Aid just simply couldn't produce the amount of Transfluid his valve needed to be satisfied. He was sure First Aid was aware of as the little mech dismounted him and pulled him forwards to sit up right.

            "Your turn." Standing up now, First Aid took one of Springer’s hands and placed it between his own legs, letting the larger bot cup his own valve. It was sticky and fluttering, ready for him.

            Wrapping his free arm around First Aid’s hip, Springer pressed his face into First Aid’s stomach and panted softly. Meanwhile, the hand on the medic’s valve quickly jerked two servos into the taut little valve and started to vigorously finger him.

            "Ngn!" Knees weakening, First Aid held onto Springer’s shoulders for support, gasping as he felt the thick digests curve inside of him. He sobbed out when Springer thrust his hand all the way up, burying his servos to the very last knuckle and still kept pushing up until First Aid stood on the tips of his peds.

            Yanking his servos out with a wet pop, Springer reared up and yanked First Aid down to the sofa. He turned First Aid so his back was to him and he had his knees on the sofa while his hands braced the top of it. He was less than gentle when he hiked the medic’s aft up and dug his thumbs into the red valve lips.

            Animal like thirst spread across his face, but when he gave a quick glance to see First Aid looking back at him, the primal need faded. Unlike First Aid fragging him, he could actually hurt him if he went too quickly.

            Hands trembling, Springer tried to pace himself, taking a hold of his own spike and stroking the drooling head before pressing it against First Aid’s sweet little valve.

            He didn't have to ask if he was ready, as First Aid pushed back against him and popped Springer’s spike head into his own valve himself.

            Baring his denta, Springer hunched over the little medic, hands leaving deep dents in his hip plating as he pulled him back to glide over his shaft. He whined, pulling his hands off the little hips and just keeping his position steady. He kept still, face scrunched in concentration.

            "It's okay." He peeked open an optic at the sound of First Aid’s voice.

            "I don't want to hurt you." He wanted to pull back and slam into him, he wanted to take him and make him wail. He wanted nothing more than to fill that little valve and mark First Aid as his own, except at the same time he wanted nothing more than to please the little bot and take care of him.

            "You won't, it's alright. I can take it." Wiggling his hips to help encourage him, First Aid brightened his visor and smiled.

            He watched Springer nod slowly and pull his hips back, the first few thrusts were slow, giving First Aid the benefit of the doubt to stretch and prepare. Then came the harsh bucks and humps.

            Springer railed his hips hard against First Aid, forcing the little mech’s frame to jump forwards so hard he had to grip the top of the couch for support. Each hard buck had him shouting out, except the deep pleasure it brought radiated through his entire frame. His body tensed and he put his head down, knees parting farther apart so Springer had better access to his valve.

            That thick spike spread his valve wide, staining the calipers in a wonderful way that had First Aid twisting and sobbing out. He pushed himself back, slamming his hips against Springer as he thrust forwards, maximizing penetration and nailing his ceiling node each time.

            It wasn't long before First Aid was crying out in overload, his spike that was bouncing below him spurting a thin line of fluid all over his soiled sofa.

            "Oh frag!" Springer choked up from behind, the sudden hard clench of First Aid’s valve dragging him down to overload with the little medic. He wailed into First Aid’s back, pulling him flush against his own hips and pumping copious amounts of transfluid into the little space. He could feel the trapped transfluid push around his spike and spit from the outside of First Aid’s valve, trickling down his legs and pooling own onto the floor.

            Frame tightening to the point he was a prisoner in his own frame, he just stayed hunched over the medic, his own valve clenching in overload and oozing out most of the transfluid that First Aid had deposited inside of him.

            When his frame surrendered itself back to him, he gently pulled himself free and fell to his knees. Steam wafted out of the vent on his chest and he panted terribly hard, utterly exhausted.

            He looked up through blurry optics to see First Aid stand himself up straight and then kneel down in front of him. Gentle arms draped themselves over him and pulled him in for a small hug and a quick nuzzle.

            "Are you okay?" First Aid’s voice was soft now, his hand stroking Springer’s damp cheek.

            "I feel better." A tired laugh and Springer leaned his weight onto the medic, resting his forehead on his shoulder to catch his breath. "Would it be too much to ask to stay the night?"

            "You can stay as long as you need." Stroking the back of Springer’s head, First Aid kissed his nose and just sat there with him, both of their valve still leaking and fluttering in afterglow.

            "Perfect." Taking one of First Aid’s hands, Springer brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.


End file.
